far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 476 - Express Hidey-Hole
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 476 - Express Hidey-Hole is the four-hundred seventy-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview Still Sick Kurt returns to walking west, and gives an update on the Child's Play Charity fundraiser that is at $36,829.73. Stifling a sneeze, he says that the cold has continued to impact him. Depressing Space News The Messenger spacecraft that was orbiting Mercury is going to end its mission by slamming into the surface as it has run out of propellant. Interestingly, over a thousand pictures taken by the spacecraft will not be transmitted. The Russian Progress unmanned resupply ship somehow lost contact with ground control and is tumbling out of control. The astronauts on the International Space Station are in no danger despite the failure. Mentioning the Scorpio Simpsons episode, his favorite, Kurt said it was on last night. Question: Who would you like to blame for this infection? Please be as vindictive as necessary. Kurt had some out-of-town visitors a couple of weeks ago that were previously ill, but Kurt has noticed that other YouTubers have been such. Question: If you could rename the planets (whether in our solar system or exoplanets), how would you rename them and how much do you think how things are named affect public perception of space science? Having never thought of renaming things, Kurt has had no idea. Kurt agrees that Pluto the dog has influenced people's opinions of the dwarf planet. The planets were named after gods. Question: Have you ever seen a shuttle landing? I saw the first one at Edwards Air Force base? Kurt saw a space shuttle launch from the opposite side of Florida, but has never seen a landing. He was invited days before the final Space Shuttle mission's landing, and talks about how last minute it was and how there was no guarantee he would see the landing. He would have been unable to see much, and thinks he has made up for it for seeing Atlantis up close. Jumping off his Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt takes a heart of water damage. Question: Did you come up with the design from the Elevated Hidey Hole yourself, or did you get it from someone else? Checking the Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pointiness, Kurt says AntVenom is the originator. Question: Do you remember your first computer, mine was an Apple II from 1978? Late Eighties, Kurt got an Apple 2C+, might have even been 1990. There was a dot matrix printer too, and it had floppy disks and games. Kurt wrote some papers instead of hand-writing them. Kurt cannot even imagine going to school with the Internet now, and finds a Dungeon. It spawns Skeletons, and he takes some iron, wheat, and gunpowder. Question: Have you ever been to New Zealand? Kurt has not, but thinks it would be cool to see nature there. He has no desire to see Europe outside of Iceland, because he wants to see nature not civilization. Question: If so, what did you enjoy? He has not. Question: Have you ever had a go at racing at a track day? The United States is big on safety, and there are not a lot of track days. Question: Are you excited for Star Wars Episode VII? Kurt has seen the trailer and is pretty excited, although his fandom has subsided from high school. Generally not getting emotionally attached to something, Kurt is clinical in what he enjoys. Kurt does a large sand cascade, and goes to make a Hidey Hole via TNT. The explosion goes off, and Kurt finds it created quite the living space. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 25 - Vanished Into Darkness and Assetto Corsa - Nürburgring Nordschleife First Lap.